


bubblegum, pastel... bright colors and echoing laughter

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [26]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, shocking, uhh idk if anyone has written for this ship before now???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Holly’s dreams.





	bubblegum, pastel... bright colors and echoing laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 26 - Dreaming

Everything was bubblegum, pastel, sugarpop. Bright colors and the echoing sound of laughter.

Holly stood in the middle of a field of flowers painted in vibrant colors, teal and purple. She could feel a warm hand in hers, but when she looked down, no one was standing beside her. She could still hear giggling all around, but in every direction, there were only flowers. She started walking forward, letting her long hair trail across the flora. However far she walked, no one else was there, but the sensation of fingers curling around her own remained.

In a tea shop. There was a dangerously tall stack of teacups in front of Holly, and at the top, it disappeared into darkness. As she looked higher and higher, she realized that her mouth must have dropped open slightly, because a narrow stream of tea was being poured between her lips, the liquid falling from a great height. “Drink up, drink up!” A giggling voice called down to her. “Come on! Drink the tea while it’s hot!”

..

She was imprisoned in a glass box, a Snow White-style prison for a sleeping princess. The air felt suffocatingly dense, and it was hard to breathe. Holly took in a shallow breath, pressing her palms onto the glass, then pounding on it desperately. Just when she started to feel her head growing dangerously light, the glass lid shattered into feathers, and she was struck by a blinding light around her, the brilliance enough to temporarily blind her and keep her from seeing who exactly it was who pressed a warm kiss to her lips to wake her…

up. “I’m up, I’m up,” Holly mumbled blearily at her alarm clock, which was beeping and beeping on her bedside table. Finally managing to turn it off, she flopped back onto the pillows and covered her eyes with her hand, groaning. She’d had some kind of wonderful dream, hadn’t she? Already the details were fading away. Something about… love? She wasn’t sure. All that she could remember were pastel colors, and giggling. Yes, there had definitely been some bright, beautiful laughter in her dream. And knowing that much made her smile, at least.


End file.
